Derniers souffle et derniers souhaits
by LoufocaLaeti
Summary: Le d'Uruk-Hai a tiré à plusieurs reprise sur Boromir, il est sur le point de mourir. Aragorn est auprès de lui, Boromir lui fit part de ces derniers souhaits. Il veut faire passé un message à Faramir. Pas de slash


**Le Seigneur Des Anneaux**

**Boromir/Faramir**

**Note de l'auteur:** Ce n'est pas un slash ! Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à **J.R.R. Tolkien**, seul l'histoire est de moi. Excusez mes fautes d'orthographe, j'essaie de m'améliorer de jour en jour, mais personne n'est parfait me direz-vous. .

**Rated K** : Tout les lecteurs

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

**Derniers souffles et derniers souhaits**

**O**

Aragorn accouru vers Boromir, il était étendu au sol. L'Uruk-Hai venait de le transpercer de trois flèches, il était courageux, se relevé et protégés ces jeunes hobbits. Souffrant, il avait les yeux dans la vague ne sachant que faire en attendant que la mort vienne à lui.

_« Faramir, mon frère... »_

_« C'est Aragorn, pas votre frère »_ Il lui tint la main fermement, le regardant droit dans les yeux._ « Je vais vous enlevez tous ceci... »_

_« Non, ne faite rien...je sens la vie qui s'échappe de mon corps, il est inutile de faire ça. Je mourrais quoi qu'il arrive de toute façons, j'ai toujours su que ce serait mon destin, c'est drôle n'est-ce pas ? Je suis fils de l'intendant de votre royaume et vous...vous êtes là à essayer de réussir une quête périlleuse et surement impossible. C'est bien drôle dite-moi. »_ Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus rapide. _« Les garçons, Pippin et Merry, les d'Uruk-Hai les ont emmenez... »_

_« Ne vous inquiété pas, nous les retrouverons. Vous êtes l'un des plus courageux et plus vaillant soldat que j'ai pu rencontrer Boromir, vous êtes pour moi un ami fidèle... »_

_« Vous dite ça...parce que je suis sur le point de mourir ? » _Demanda-t-il

« Absolument pas, je suis très sincère » Il le regarda peiné, le visage de Boromir était en sueur et pâle, les yeux entouré de cerne violette, les lèvres plus foncé qu'avant. Boromir lui agrippa le poignet et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un air de suppliassions.

_« Pouvez-vous faire quelques chose pour moi »_ Aragorn continua de le fixé sans pour autant lâché un mot _« Je vous en prie, c'est le souhait d'un mort »_ Aragorn ferma les yeux, il inspira fortement

_« Bien sure, tout ce que vous voudrez. Dite-moi Boromir, dévoilez moi le souhait d'un condamné à mourir, d'un homme si près de la mort qu'il n'a nul autre options que de faire ces derniers souhaits »_

Il prit une profonde inspiration, ce qu'il avait à dire était la dernière chose qu'il voulait dire. Une chose auquel il tenait beaucoup, il voulait transmettre un message et pas n'importe quel message. C'était très important pour lui, dans sa vie il n'y avait aucune femme d'une importance immense, non il n'avait pas ça. Il n'avait que des places et des postes très important, un père exigeant, une mère décédé. La seule personne sur laquelle il pouvait réellement compter était bel et bien son frère, son petit frère Faramir. Avec lui, il se sentait vivant, aimé, confiant et bien dans sa peau. Quoi que pouvait penser son père au sujet de son frère cadet, il était quelqu'un de très courageux et honorable, il avait, selon les villageois de Minas Tirith et des Roi d'autres royaume ayant fait la connaissance de Finduilas et selon les brèves souvenirs de Boromir, il avait sa sagesse et sa noblesse. Faramir et lui était très proche, leur relation avait toujours était dépourvues de jalousie ou bien de rivalité, non ils s'aimaient beaucoup.

_« Dite à mon père que j'ai fait mon possible et que je suis désolé de n'avoir pas réussit, j'ai était un mauvais fils, un mauvais soldat, j'ai échoué.»_ Il trembla _« Et aussi, dite lui qu'il est plus confiance en Faramir, c'est un homme de bon cœur et un noble soldat, il est bien meilleur que moi quoi que l'on puisse penser. »_ Il renifla, il avait du mal à respirer, il se mordit les lèvres. _« A mon frère, dite lui de bien vivre, de trouver une femme qui le comblera, qu'il ne pleure pas trop, ça ne sert à rien. »_ Il toussa, du sang jaillissait de sa bouche.

_« Continuez mon ami, continuez. Il ne faut pas vous arrêtez en si bon chemin, dite-moi quel message dois-je transmettre, finissez Boromir, résistez au moins pour cela »_ Il serra un peu plus l'emprise de sa main dans celle de Boromir, il était à sa fin. A travers son regard, Arogorn pouvait y lire toute sa détresse, sa torpeur mélanger à la tristesse. La tristesse de l'abandon, de quitter la vie, de ne pas pouvoir se battre plus… tant de chose traverser l'esprit de Boromir. Legolas et Gimli se tenez à l'arrière, regardant la scène avec mélancolie.

_« Vous paraissez bien sage quelque fois, comme vous pouvez ne pas l'être. Le Gondor…est votre royaume, je sais que vous le gouvernerez avec bonté. Alors dite à mon jeune frère, qu'il ne s'en veuille pas et qu'il ne m'en veuille pas de partir surtout. Faite-lui savoir qu'il ressemble énormément à notre mère, j'ai encore quelques souvenirs d'elle, mais oui c'est son portrait craché. Dite-lui, dite-lui que je m'excuse de ne plus être là pour le protégé de père, de ne pas être là quand il aura besoin de moi, dite-lui tout ça. »_ Il souria _« Il va surement s'en vouloir de n'avoir pas pris ma place comme il l'avait proposé à père, mais qu'il ne s'en veuille pas ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir d'affronter toute ces épreuve bien que je sois formé pour ça. J'ai était faible et très lâche vous savez, je suis content que ce jeune hobbit se soit échappé de mes mains, je n'aurais pas supporté être la perte de ce monde, du moins ce qu'il en reste.»_ Il recracha du sang en abondance, Legolas arriva et pris un morceau de tissa et le tendit à Aragorn qui le prit et essuya quelque peu sa bouche.

_« Vous êtes un grand soldat Boromir et un ami fidèle, bien que vous soyez assoiffé par le pouvoir, mais vous avez de l'amour en votre âme et conscience, et votre cœur. Les anges seront vous accueuillir avec fierté, bravoure et tendresse. Ayez confiance en l'avenir. »_ Fit Legolas d'un ton qui se voulait victorieux.

_« Merci cher ami »_ Répondit Boromir, Gimli prit la parole _« Vous êtes courageux, vous allez nous manquez…bien que je n'ai jamais aimé faire mes adieux à quelqu'un. »_ Boromir hocha la tête positivement, il était honoré de recevoir de tel éloge de la part de deux personnes hors du commun, généreuse, forte et amis avec qui il avait déjà partagé de dure épreuves durant ces quelques mois.

Boromir posa sa main sur la nuque d'Aragorn, il sentait qu'il allait partir d'une minute à l'autre. _« Dite à Faramir que je veillerais sur lui et qu'il a toujours était la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. »_ Il ferma les yeux, profondément et les rouvrit se mordant une à deux seconde la lèvre inférieur. _« Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose » _Aragorn fronça les sourcils _« Ne me dite pas adieu, Boromir »_. Boromir souria faiblement _« Non, je voulais juste vous dire…Merci, merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Merci d'être à mes côtés pour ma fin. Vous aurez tout trois une très longue vie » _

La tête de Boromir bascula quelque peu sur le côté, sa main glissa de la nuque d'Aragorn, les yeux clos. Boromir gissait à présent au sol, sans vie. Il avait quitté la vie, plus aucun souffle, aucun battement de cœur…rien Boromir n'était plus, il s'était sacrifié pour deux jeunes hobbit. Boromir s'était battu jusqu'à la mort, pour la survie des hommes, des hobbits et de la terre du milieu. Donethor n'aurait aucune satisfaction à la perte de son fils, à la lâcheté de son fils face à cette quête pour lui ramener l'anneau unique. Denethor serait malheureux, il ne lui resterait que son dernier fils, faible et sentimental !

Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas continuèrent leurs quêtes, à la recherche des deux hobbits enlevé par les d'Uruk-Hai. Ils allaient se battre pour les retrouvé même si cela signifié allé directement vers la mort, c'était leur seul et unique but à présent. Frodon et Sam se devaient d'emmener l'anneau unique à la montagne de feu, seul et impuissant.

Aragorn tin sa promesse envers Boromir, il fit part à Faramir, aux maisons de guérison, tout ce que Boromir avait pu lui confié. Il lui avait même détaillé leurs voyages. Faramir fut ému mais il fut soulagé et apaisé, le poids lourd qui lui pesait sur les épaules jusque-là fut instinctivement disparût.

_Fin_

* * *

**M**erci d'avoir lu cet One-Shop.

**L**aissez-moi votre avis en postant une Review, ça ne prend pas très longtemps, qu'il soit positif ou négatif. Tous deux pourraient m'aidé soit à m'améliorer ou à simplement savoir ce que j'écris plaît. Je les prend bien, même si c'est très franc (c'est d'ailleurs ce que je préfère)

**C**'est un peu court, je vous l'accorde mais je l'aime bien comme ça et je ne me voyais rien à ajouté.

**X**o**X**o


End file.
